Esto no es un déjà vu
by I hate garlics
Summary: Gracias a unas palomitas, Bella vivirá una serie de aventuras que la llevaran a encontrar el amor, entre otras cosas. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.


**Quizá penséis que esto es una broma de mal gusto. Pues no, es la consecuencia del cabreo de dos lectoras de FF.**

**Ante todo añadir, recalcar y dejar muy claro que escribimos mejor que gran parte de las de aquí. No cometemos faltas gramaticales ni de ortografía, tenemos un buen léxico y un vocabulario que os dejaría boquiabierta.**

**¿Qué necesidad tenemos entonces de perder dioptrías al leer tales defenestraciones del castellano aquí, preguntaréis? Todas tenemos derecho a leer y a escribir, eso está claro. Lo que no está tan claro es si es legal cometer semejantes errores gramaticales.**

**Hay más de un fic y más de dos, que de seguro os han dejado con mal gusto en la boca, en los ojos y sobretodo en el corazón. A veces te hacen cuestionar si el corrector de Word existe en todo el mundo. Y aunque no fuera así, ¿qué pasa, es que acaso esas autoras aprenden español con los oídos y ojos cerrados? Porque enteramente lo parece.**

**¿Que Bella está "jodidamente estrecha"? ¿Que Alice usa "pantalones de mezclilla"? Hagamos un experimento. Id al R. A. E. digital y buscad semejantes términos. Si los encontráis, cosa que dudamos, os prometemos que nos retractamos de nuestras afirmaciones. Nuestra lengua se rige por la Real Academia, si plasmas la lengua en palabras debes ser fiel a la norma académica.**

**Es curioso que haya gente que diga que no leen fics de chicas españolas porque no los entienden. Y ahora pensamos, ¿no les da vergüenza acaso no entender su lengua materna?**

**En fin, después de mucho tiempo leyendo fics de semejante calibre, hemos decidido pasar a la acción.**

**Este fic es una burla, un guiño, una inmensa crítica social ante todo lo que acabamos de describir. Lo que pretendemos escribiendo esto es ante todo, que abráis los ojos y os deis cuenta del mal que hacen estos fics a esta web, que os lo paséis tan bien como nosotras lo hemos pasado escribiendo y que dejemos entre tods de dar crédito a historias así, porque parece mentira el éxito que tienen semejantes salvajadas aquí publicadas.**

**Sin nada más que añadir, solamente indicaros que cualquier parecido con la realidad u otros fics es mera coincidencia.**

**

* * *

**

**_Esto no es un déjà vu_**

**CAPÍTULO 1: El golosinero del pelo penique_  
_**

Me llamo Isabella Swan, porque soy como un cisne, me siento fea pero se que cuando crezca seré hermosa, y si no mis amigas del alma Ali y Rose me ayudaran con sesiones BarbieBella pero realmente no me gustan, sufro mucho. Es muy difícil ser yo porque tengo que cargar con ser la hija del jefe de policía de Forks, el pueblo en el que vivo, que es húmedo. Tengo dieciocho años y he empezado a asistir a clases de maestra de Kinder en la Universidad de Forks, la más prestigiosa de Washington. Después de una durísima semana de estudios y eso, en el weekend mis amigas del alma me han obligado a ir al mall para disfrutar de una linda película. Me han peinado y me han revestido y han terminado por fin. ¡Osea!, no es que lo disfrute pero yo soy más de estar por casa, nada de boliches. Me gusta hacer los quehaceres domésticos y ponerle el plato por delante a Charlie cada día, porque soy una mujer y esa es mi misión en la vida.

Pues aquí estoy yo, delante del cine, esperando a que mis compañeras vengan de comprar el ticket para entrar de una vez.

-Vamos, Bela, tenemos que entrar.- dijo la linda Rosalín

-Bella, ¿que ocurre? estas pálida... -Ali siempre se preocupaba por mi y yo le estaba muy agradecida pero en aquel momento quería intimidad aunque no sabia porque muy bien, simplemente la necesitaba.

-Nada Ali ve tu delante duendecillo -mis amigas corrieron para coger buenos asientos y poder disfrutar de la película y yo fui a comprar pochoclos en una de las tiendas de moda de la ciudad-. Ey querría tres pequeños de estos -le dije al dependiente, un joven alto y de hermosísimo cabello color bronce... Espera Bella, ¿color bronce? ¡estás loca!

Pero mire una segunda ves y efectivamente, realmente ese joven tenia el pelo del color de un penique, eso fue sorpresivamente curioso. Pero cuando le mire la cara me morí literalmente

Fue verle y el cielo perdió su luz, y dirán, ¡pero si estaba en una tienda de golosinas! si chicas, pero aquel dios griego era de toma pan y moja. Le mire profundamente a esos ojos tan dorados con mis ojos achocolatados y entonces lo supe: yo amaba al tipo de las golosinas.

Pero no podía asercarme, el era demasiado espesial para mirar a un feo pato como yo, así que me fui a ir, pero una atersiopeladísima vos me interrumpió en el acto.

-¿No vas a adquirir nada? -lo mire y el cielo otra ves perdió su luz. Decidí que hablaría con el, así mi autoestima se undiera como una bellota en un mar de ardillas

Entonces me di cuenta de que él era como un maniquí, perfecto y bellísimo. Pero movía la boca y los ojos, sus ojos enteramente verdes sin necesidad de que yo le ayudase a ello, como si fuera la teacher del maniquí.

-Eeeeemmmm -alargue la palabra porque no quería despedirme de el. Era un hermoso muñeco de porcelana y no me sentía con fuerzas de alejarme, los pochoclos habían quedado olvidados.

-Veo que eres tímida -sonrío y supe en ese mismo preciso instante que era un playboy.

¡Tonta Bella que siempre te buscas los imposibles y inalcanzables!

-No, no lo soy, pero si te gustan tímidas... haré el esfuerso. -eso lo dejó pálido, quieto. ¡Ahora enteramente era un maniquí! Me haserqué a la mesa y moví sensualmente mi cuerpo mientras me hasercaba a la mesa.

-Quiero tres cubos de pochoclos y tres popotes de cola.

-Sorry, pero se me acabo la Cola, se la bebió aquel grandote toda -señalo con su dedo de porcelana maniquioso a un hombretón bien grande con el pelo risado y unos enormes hoyuelos que le hacían parecer un osito de peluche- Se bebió el deposito de Cola, solo nos queda soda

Me gire hacia aquel tipo y era casualmente el monstruoso Emmett, un loco que iba detrás de mi linda amiga del alma Rosalie y que me tomaba por su oso de peluche. Desidí no hablarle de momento y consentrarme en el dios egipcio, digo griego que tenia delante.

-Pues que lastima no puedo tomar soda, la ultima ves que tomé tuve una intocsicación por culpa de que había pasado la cadusidad, y estuve dos capítulos enferma.

-¿Dos capítulos? Eso no es nada, sobre todo porque no se tardan en actualizar -volvió a torser su sonrisa y yo sentí mis rodillas temblar, aquel hombre era el centro de mi vida y mi universo- Alice estuvo siete capítulos yendo de compras en este mall por eso la conozco es clienta habitual se trae su tarjeta de crédito sin limite y se gasta millones de dólares en palos de regaliz.

-Ali es tan duendecillo... -reí por las cosas de mi alocada amiga y recogí lo que me había dado el tipo de las golosinas- Chao espero verte, ¿vas a la universidad de Forks? es la mejor de Estados Unidos.

-No, aun voy a la preparatoria

-Jugaras al basketbol seguro

-Has asertado, ¿eres adivina? Deberías presentarte a las pruebas de porristas de la temporada 2010

-Soy muy torpe pero seguro que me sale la doble voltereta mortal hacia atrás cinco veces y que entro en el equipo.

Con la cabeza bien alta fui hasta la sala de proyecciones donde mis amigas me esperaban impacientemente.

-¿Donde te habías metido?-me preguntó la duendecillo medio enojada.

-Estaba comprando para todas, ay yaaa ándale menos quejas!

-Ohhh habrás conosido a Jasper!-dijo mi amiga.

-Ohh es posible, ¿¿es ese dios griego del pelo penique?? -ella puso una cara bizarra y se rió

-¡No!, dios, mi Jasper no tiene el pelo penique, tiene el pelo banana.

Entregue los cubos a mis amigas para que comieran y callaran y yo fui a sentarme pero entonces algo se cayo de mi cubo para terminar en mi asiento. Sin embargo, como dice Rene, soy muy despistada y puse el trasero encima sin ser consciente de los cambios que llegarían a mi vida con ese simple acto. Sentí el acero impactar contra mi piel y un pinchazo agudo y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**¿Review? ¿Sonrisa? ¿Paredón y ejecución? **

**¡TODO SERÁ BIENVENIDO!**

**_Viagra y Almax_  
**


End file.
